Word Devil
Summary This devil masterminded the corruption of Licht's grimoire into a five-leaf grimoire, the human royals' plot to kill the Elf Tribe and steal their mana, and the reincarnation of the elves. It possesses the reincarnated Ronne to oversee Patolli completing the ritual to summon its body from the underworld. It uses Kotodama Magic, a magic attribute that allows the user to manipulate their surroundings through speech. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Unknown (is referred as the Devil) Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil from another dimension, Word Magic Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's mana), Magic, Overwhelming Aura (By releasing his Mana, he can create an intense pressure in his surroundings that induce paralysis or even fear. Yami described his Mana as in a completely other class), Weapon Creation, Summoning, Corruption (Possesses a five-leaf grimore. It used to be a four-leaf grimore that belong to Patolli's before it was corrupted), Life-Force Absorption/Magic Absorption, True Flight, Non-Corporeal/Immaterial (without the physical body he created, he appears as a soul or a ghost.), Possession (The devil is capable of possessing the bodies of others, including elves and humans), Electricity Manipulation (Can fire out [https://postimg.cc/NKPC56Fv Lightning fang]), Danmaku via Blade Storm, Spatial Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can redirect Licht's attack's with a speech), Limited Reality Warping, Creation (Can create almost anything with his magic), Regeneration (Low-Godly. As long as the heart inside his soul is intact, he can simply grow a mouth and use his word magic to regenerate himself.), Immortality (Types 2; 3 and 6, can survive fatal damage done to his body and heal himself using magic. He can also leave a possessed body to possess another.), Weapon Mastery, Power Nullification (Can destroy energy with Iron Spear), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement/Fear Manipulation (Wasn't even a bit afraid of Patry's overwhelming Mana that scared Finral and was comparable to Yami's), and Passive Deconstruction (Wasn't even a bit obstructed by Yuno's power that causes his surrounding's to disintegrate) Attack Potency: Island level (Fought equally with Asta, Yuno, Licht, and Lumière. 500 years ago, by absorbing it's negative energy, Licht became a demon and was about to completely destroy the Clover Kingdom.) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Asta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Survived to the clash against Licht's attack and several attacks from Yuno and Asta) Stamina: Incredibly high. His mana is even greater than the strongest Nobles and Elves. Yami stated that his mana leagues in another class Range: Hundred Meters with magic Standard Equipment: His Grimoire Intelligence: Genius. This devil masterminded the corruption of Licht's grimoire into a five-leaf grimoire, the human royals' plot to kill the Elf Tribe and steal their mana, and the reincarnation of the elves Weaknesses: He can't kill someone by saying death wishes with his kotodama magic. He is also weak to Dark Magic. Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Black Clover Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Sadists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals